Problem: If $x+y=\frac{7}{13}$ and $x-y=\frac{1}{91}$, what is the value of $x^2-y^2$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: We know that $x^2 - y^2 = (x + y)(x - y)$. Substituting, we see that $x^2 - y^2 = \frac{7}{13}\cdot\frac{1}{91} = \boxed{\frac{1}{169}}$.